


Bad Luck Charm

by CardboarianNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 'let's go rob casinos and I'll pay for everything you want', Dom!Jesse, Dubious Consent, I blame Hanji for this, Jack is about five years younger than Jesse, Jack takes him up on the offer, Jesse steps in before something bad happens, Kinktober, M/M, Noncon Drug Use, Power Bottom!Jack, Wholesome riverboat mccree, only because of the situation Jesse found Jack in but there is no dubcon or noncon on Jesse's side, riverboat!McCree, slow burn with sex in it, steampunk civil war era, sub!jack, they're both adults, vagabound AU, watersports played for laughs, with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Jesse McCree is a badass in a maroon duster with card shark tendencies to rake in the dough.Jack Morrison is a guy down on his luck during the American Reconstruction Period, Post-Civil War.They both strike a bargain with the other to get what, and where they need to go. Hopefully not falling for each other as they casino-hop their way across America to California.





	1. Aphrodisiacs (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the great Hanji's artwork, as shown here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/jockstrap76/status/914494328361320449
> 
> The world deserves more Riverboat fun!
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Warning: Contains noncon drugging attempts but nothing bad happens (minus the short flashback before they join up).

McCree felt his heart surge as he sauntered into the bar area of the gorgeous casino hotel they were staying at on the Vegas strip. 

Jack was wearing McCree’s maroon, leather duster over his clothing and chatting quietly with one of the cabaret girls in a pretty one piece beside him at the bar, the low lighting aiding in making the place feel cosy in contrast to the energetic casino floor McCree came in from. Jack’s fading blonde hair looking no less touchable, regardless of the begrudging rejection that comes from the ex-Union bounty hunter’s mouth, and it seemed to lure in more people than Jack would think as the busty brunette brings her hand up to gently brush through Jack’s hair. 

Jesse was a very confident man and felt secure in his ‘relationship’ with Jack as they jumped from casino to casino together, but even he had to admit that his usual swagger step was sidelined in favor of picking up the pace to the packed bar. The tables and booths were filled with travelers and locals alike, jazz music filling the air along with a thin layer of smoke from cigarettes and cigars being passed around like candy due to the casual atmosphere this place projected. It was a place to come down from the energy of the casino floor and just take a break from the blaring lights and loud sounds from the various gambling machines. 

It was pretty much THE place Jack liked to hang out at the hotel, second only to the swimming pool, if one was provided on-site. He wasn’t the one supporting their vagabond lifestyle, usually leaving the cards to McCree unless he was adamant about having some ‘arm candy’ to mix things up. Jack preferred just tasting fine liquor from around the world at these cash hubs while Jesse steadily robbed them blind over the course of their stay.

“Hey, Handsome. How’s the spirits tastin’ here?” Jesse asked as he placed a hand on Jack’s right shoulder, effectively turning Jack’s gaze away from the pretty lady down to his hand and then onto him as he leaned over Jack’s left - Subtly slamming the door on the girl’s face as Jack turned to look over his left shoulder when Jesse placed his other hand down on it. Jesse effectively blocking out the woman from Jack’s attention without garnering too much attention from those around them that didn’t like public display of affection from men like them. 

Jack smiled as he leaned his head back against Jesse’s vest. Most likely pleased to see him return from the poker tables unscathed and without security riding his ass all over the casino. Jesse noted the delectable flush on the pretty blonde’s cheeks, taking a subtle whiff of the man’s breath from where he was standing. He just wanted to make sure his attractive companion wasn’t drunk off his ass as a way for assholes to make a move on him.

It was how they originally met up before Jesse decided to take him along, using him for sexual/platonic favors in exchange for meeting Jack’s financial needs.

He didn’t smell any heavy liquor on Jack’s breath but he didn’t like the way he seemed dazed with his eyes almost glazed over. As pretty as a look as it was to see on Jack while he was on his knees sucking Jesse’s dick in the safety of their room, he didn’t much like people slipping shit into his drink. 

“I reckon’ the drinks are have more kick than a donkey ‘round these parts, Partner.” He chuckled casually as he took out his actual wallet that contained a much smaller number of bills compared to the huge wad in his inner vest pocket that had his winnings for the night. He glanced up at the bartender with a smile as the man quirked a brow at Jack’s state, like he just noticed something was off. “How much fer my friend’s tab tonight?”

The bartender looked from Jack to Jesse suspiciously before picking up the slip of paper that had Jack’s tab on it. “Fifteen credits.”

Jesse paused at that before he glanced up at the bar menu that was laying next the the patron on his left then glaring back at the bartender in irritation. “That’s ‘bout two drinks, ain’t it?”

“What of it if your friend’s a lightweight, Buddy?” He sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Pay an’ go. Someone else wants ‘is seat!”

Jesse might have one hell of a poker face but his blood was boilin’ hot enough to run a steamer from hearing that shitty ass excuse to get a clearly drugged victim out the bar instead of helping them. The nerve this fucker had was really something else. “Bring yer boss out ‘cause clearly-”

“Joel… Don’t get us kicked out…” 

Brown eyes met pretty blue ones as Jesse’s attention was pulled down to Jack as he pulled out his own wallet and slid fifteen creds across the counter before pocketing it again. Jesse backed up a step to let Jack get up, eyeing his travel companion with concern as the brunette got up and left the bar in a hurry and made Jesse glare at her back when she vanished into the safety of the packed bar. 

“Fuckin’ bitch.” Jesse growled under his breath before catching Jack’s arm as he stumbled forward and smoothly pulled it over his shoulder like a pro; One arm going around Jack’s waist to press him close. Jack was sweating pretty hard but looked like he was on cloud nine as Jesse slowly led him through the crowd to leave this shitty packed bar that allowed drugs to be dropped into their patron’s glasses.

Sure, Jesse certainly hit the house hard tonight with his card sharp skills but there was no way he was going to spend money on a hotel room here if their staff overlooked the obvious and get Jack hurt in ways money couldn’t fix. No amount of money was worth sticking around after tonight, no matter how much Jack would bitch about them wasting money by leaving the first day they got there for a three-day ‘heist’.

“Really, Joel. I’m fine.” Jack insisted as Jesse pushed the door open with his shoulder and led him out of the bar. “I’m just really warm and light-headed from the trip.” 

Jesse pursed his lips together and chewed on the inside of his cheek as he ignored Jack’s commentary, especially when he was pressing his sides up so firmly against Jesse to steady himself. It was only until they were safely in their room and Jack laid down on the bed did Jesse even think to humor Jack’s inhibited state.

Jack props himself up on his elbows, looking up at Jesse with a lopsided grin that was way to relaxed for a guy who got drugged. He should probably think of getting his duster off Jack before he can start vomiting out whatever the hell they popped into his drink. 

“Think ya can take off the coat fer me, Jack?” Jesse asked kindly, keeping his distance and making slow movements towards Jack’s legs that are hanging off the bed. He should probably take Jack’s boots off too if he doesn't want dirt on the sheets.

“Sure. I’m hot as all hell anyways.” He sighs in relief after slipping his arms out of Jesse’s favorite maroon duster and held it up for McCree to collect before working his feet out of his boots. “I feel horny too. Think you can fuck me for a bit before we turn in?” Jack asked as he let his boots clatter to the floor while Jesse walked past the bed to hang up the duster in the closet.

Jesse tossed his hat expertly onto one of the foot posts at the end of the bed before turning his attention down to unbuttoning his silk vest. “Nah. Not tonight. Someone at the bar slipped you somethin’ nasty. I reckon I won’t mind a lil’ pre-dawn fireworks, if you’re feelin’ up fer it then, of course.”

Jack furrowed his brows in Jesse’s direction, waiting until he was finishes hanging up his vest and closing the closet door to turn around before speaking. “Seriously?”

Jesse paused for a moment and quirked a brow before lifting up one foot to pull of his boot and putting it on the ground. “‘Seriously’, what?”

Jack groaned in disappointment, getting to work on unbuttoning his shirt to toss onto the floor before unbuckling his belt in frustration. Jesse wasn't exactly sure why Jack was opposed to having a sex-free night until his eyes zeroed in on the prominent bulge in the front of Jack’s pants as he slid the leather of the belt out of the loops on his pants to clatter loudly onto the floor. The mustached card shark frowned at the conundrum present before him as he started unbuttoning his own shirt slowly.

Jack was under the influence of some kind of drug but seemed rather cognitive now that he was away from the bar atmosphere. But, it just reminded him of a piss-soaked alley way outside of a lowbrow bar he found Jack two weeks ago; Crying, drugged out of his mind and originally thought he fell asleep under a bird colony from how stained his coat was before actually seeing it was actually cum up close.

Bile rose in Jesse throat and burned on it’s way back down as he swallowed back it hard. 

“I got some readin’ t’do before I turn in. I ain’t opposed to ya jerkin’ it off with a toy er two.” He drawled casually as he walked past the bed to get to his suitcase and pull out the novel he was slowly chipping away at, leaving two buttons undone on his shirt before heading out of the room.

“Ass.” Jack shot back with a growl as he kicked off his pants and shoved his hand into his boxers to fondle himself under the silky material Jesse bought for him. Pretty blue eyes narrowed at Jesse and burning holes in him as he stroked himself. “The ONE time I ask you to fuck me and you just toss my needs aside when I ALWAYS take care of yours.”

Jesse felt that shot hurt more than he wanted to admit it but did a good job of schooling his expression as he turned to look at Jack while he stood in the doorframe. “Jack, I ain’t gonna betray yer trust. Yer drugged an’ I reckon it ain’t my place t’use ya tonight.” He explained calmly to his flushed-faced companion that was palming rather hard at his dick under his boxers.

Jack just grew more agitated by that as he glared at Jesse like he done him wrong anyways by saying ‘no’. His body flushed and sweating beautifully if not for the damn drugs forcing him into a needy state. It made Jesse grip the paperback novel in his hand that much harder as he thought about that cabaret bitch and how overly trusting Jack was to not keep an eye on his drink in a crowded bar. 

He loved seeing Jack frustrated and wanting him but not like this!

“You’re the fucking worst, McCree!” 

Jesse just rolled his eyes and muttered an ‘I know’ under his breath before closing the door behind him so he was alone in the living room of the suite they were staying it. He sighed heavily and carded a hand through his brown hair as he dragged himself to the couch, practically collapsing in it, face down. His book landed with a thud on the floor as his left arm hung over the side of the couch.

He was going to have to forfeit the comfort of that huge bed tonight and Jack’s back to his own to help him drift off to sleep. Figures, he would scamper away with a lot of folks hard-earned credits only to have karma pull a nasty one on Jack in divine retribution. 

Poor guy just wanted a drink to relax and pass the time before Jesse came back to take him somewhere nice for dinner. Maybe go to the pawnshop to pick out a new book or two for the road for both of them before another kind of predator went after Jack to fuck it all up.

Whatever. Jack was safe and that was good enough for Jesse.

He could deal with a sore body in the morning.


	2. Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after doesn't have to be all serious. Jack's POV on their relationship. A light fluff chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Contains minor watersports. 
> 
> Jack pees in the shower and just a little bit on McCree's ankle (in said shower with the water running) solely just to be a little shit. It's done for laughs and to taunt Jesse into getting sexual with him later (not involving bathroom play).

Jack groaned as he woke up in the morning, finding himself alone in bed with his stomach coated in hardened cum. His blue eyes winced as he moved ever so slightly on the bed and was hit with the burning early morning rays of the sun coming in from the window. The birds chirping way too happily for how much shit Jack felt as he rolled over to bury his face into the pillow. Only adding to his misery as his head throbbed dully every time he even shifted his eyeballs in his sockets. Not even keeping them closed did much to nullify it.

He felt the cool morning breeze wrap around the exposed skin of his bare body as he struggled to get back under the twisted sheets, making him wonder why they didn’t close the window last night since Jesse absolutely hated waking up to a cold room. The implication didn't hit him fully until he managed to get his goal of wrapping the covers around his naked body and not feeling or hearing the resistance of a certain, notorious blanket hog like Jack was used to.

Jack felt slightly bothered by the absence but not enough to open his eyes as he listened for the soft snores of his provider. His brows furrowed at absence when he stayed still long enough to have at least heard some of heavy breathing he was used to, along with Jesse’s groans when he realized his toe was poking out from under the sheets. 

Not wanting to seem paranoid about McCree ditching him in the South alone, he slowly inches his fingers forward onto the smooth fabric of the mattress cover, trying to feel for the telling dip from McCree’s body weight near him. His hand progressively moving more boldly the further it felt away from Jack’s body until he finally cracked an eye open reluctantly and saw his fully outstretched hand reaching for a very empty spot in front of him where McCree should still be occupying. The guy was a late-riser to the point where he rather get saddled with another room charge for the day rather than get up before check out in the morning that Jack instantly shoved himself off the bed in a blind panic.

The sheets tangled around Jack’s legs as he tried to get off the bed and sent him swearing loudly as he crashed to the ground in a miserable pile of limbs. Pain blaring through him as he laid half off and on the bed like a shitty Greek god statue meant to mock rather than idolize said-deity. He groaned as he pushed himself up with his arms and slid his legs off from the bed to rest of him on the floor. The urgency to tend to himself overridden with the need to locate McCree as he shoved the sheets off himself and stumbled to get to the door to throw it open.

The slam of the door against the wall was loud enough to startle both Jack AND send something heavy toppling to the floor just to his right, making Jack leap back like a cat.

“Holy hens in a Hell basket!” McCree cried out as he scrambled to get up from the with Peacekeeper out. His trigger discipline, thankfully, on display as he combed the area quickly to look for threats. 

Jack brought a hand up to his chest and sighed in relief while McCree’s attention was preoccupied by non-existent attackers, glad to see the card shark was just in the other room instead of moving on without him. He quickly composed himself by taking two slow breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth to let his nerves settle. Last thing he needed was to have McCree catch onto his fear and pity him. 

God, he would never let himself live it down if it were to occur.

“Jack?”

Jack felt the corner of his lips curly in amusement as he finally let his eyes settle on McCree's hilarious cow-licked hair; Several normally slicked down hairs curled upwards in a comedic fashion as McCree holstered his six shooter. McCree quirked a brow at him and Jack had to bring a hand up to cover the rapidly growing smile on his face as he tried to resist snickering at his provider’s bedhead. Hell, there was a red welt on the side of McCree’s face from where it was pressed against the leather of the sofa to add onto the list too.

McCree was about to open his mouth and ask before he paused. His hand shot up to cover the top of his head, completely horrified as his whole face flushed in embarrassment, darting for the bathroom as Jack threw his head back and laughed. He laughed off his anxiety from a few moments before along with McCree's realization that he was in a more disheveled state from his own doing than his hat or Jack messing with it. Jack brought his hand up to brush the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes as he let out an ugly snort of laughter. The shower being turned onto full blast as McCree’s grumbles and curses traveled to Jack in the living room while he leaned heavily against the doorframe, absolutely in stitches. McCree was such a stickler for always looking like a million credits, for a reason Jack couldn't fathom as anything more than pure vanity, and it always managed to tickle Jack something fierce to see him in this kind of state. 

“I reckon ya get yer naked hide in here too!” McCree hollered with an annoyed growl from the bathroom.

Jack smirked in amusement as he rolled his eyes, turning on his heels to go back into the bedroom and get the small black bag that had McCree's preferred toiletries inside before walking out to join McCree in the bathroom. Steam rolled through the small room as Jack closed the door behind him and locked it. His head still hurt, especially after laughing hard enough to give himself a headache, but he felt himself relax as he breathed in the steam through his nose and sigh in relief. 

Thankfully the bathroom was actually clean enough to not have an overpowering smell of vanilla or whatever shit they were using to cover up undesirable ones from faulty plumbing installation or something. It was something he never really thought about, especially as he became accustomed to living in high-end motels and joint casino hotels. McCree pointing out the faults of these places weren't always limited to the lowest rate rooms and showed him how they liked to rip off those who save up their money for the nicest suites as well. Things like hiding the smell of mold and mildew by moving furniture and using timed air fresheners or purposely requiring daily maid service, ‘at no cost’, to clean up leaky plumbing areas without paying a professional to fix what would eventually break. It was an eye-opener to travel with a professional fraudster and see how, in certain ways, it was no better, in certain places, to shell out top dollar to live in comfort. Jack shook the thought of how McCree came across him in the first place and set the bag on the counter to unzip it. 

With the glass bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body cleaning tonic, and lubricant (just in case) in Jack’s arm, he pulled back the shower curtain to climb into the shower behind McCree. McCree instantly protested Jack’s invasion as he began placing the bottle on the soap holder embedded into the shower wall.

“Shit, Jack! It’s colder than an Alaskan winter in here! Close the damn curtain!”

Jack smirked in amusement as he watched McCree, facing away from him, hug his body tightly and dramatically shiver like he wasn't draining all the hot water from the hotel’s boilers standing under the scalding hot water trying to fall back asleep. He resisted the temptation to slap his provider’s ass and call him a baby cause he wasn't exactly in the mood to get down on his knees and choke on McCree's massive dick just yet. 

Instead, Jack stepped forward and pressed his front fully against McCree’s back with the smuggest grin on his face when the man let out a howl of bloody murder as McCree jumped forward and away from Jack.

“HO-LY SHIT!” McCree cursed as he whipped around and frantically rubbed at his back with his palms, eyes fully blown open at Jack’s patented ‘cold wake up’ maneuver to get sleepy swindlers to be more productive in their early morning shower rituals. His wet brows narrowed at Jack as he wiggled his drenched handlebar mustache in disgust. “Yer askin’ fer a beatin’ yer ass can’t cash, Morrison!” He warned, meaning Jack was going to get away with just barely skirting the line of being a brat without immediately being put in his place.

Hell, that worked just fine in Jack’s opinion as he gave McCree an oblivious smile.

“Sorry. Want me to wash you to make up for my mistake, Sir?” He asked as he gestured one hand towards the glass bottles lined up in McCree’s preferred order like always.

McCree watched him good and long, clearly trying to see if it was a genuine accident or not before rolling his eyes. “Fine.” He gruffly replied before turning back around and leaning over to turn down the temperature of the water coming from the shower head. 

After a few moments, Jack lifted his hand to test the water and pulled his hand back with a scowl on his lips at how hot the water still was against his palm. McCree might be sole provider in their relationship but it didn't mean he was going to be forced to deal with this guy’s hot water fetish and have his own skin peeling off after everytime they take a shower together. 

“Still too hot.”

McCree paused for a very long time. Long enough that Jack had to clear his throat and narrowed his eyes as he caught the swindler’s shoulders tense up from the noise.

“McCree, stop falling asleep or get out of the shower! You get one or the other!” Jack scold his provider, feeling a lot more like his mother than anything else when he got like this. 

Who the hell falls asleep standing in the shower anyways? Other than Jesse McCree, that is.

McCree let out a long groan as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the shower wall, testing Jack’s patience at the same time. He was grateful for McCree helping him out of a rough place in Jack’s life and giving him a very scenic route on their way to California but it was faults like these that really pushed him the wrong way.

Jack felt his bladder give him a familiar reminder that he hadn’t let loose yet and smirked as he took hold of his flaccid member and started to direct his urine towards the water from the shower head pounding the porcelain between McCree’s feet. Once he was sure he had good control over the flow, he dragged the stream towards McCree’s foot and trickled it over the bump of the man’s ankle before quickly pulling it back to the running water as he finished emptying himself.

“Ah! What in Sam’s Hell?!” McCree jolted as he picked his leg up and whipped around to face Jack in shock before his eyes traveled down to the telltale evidence of yellow fluid being washed away by the water and back up to Jack. He scowled in disgust at Jack as the blonde looked away playfully with a small smile on his lips that gave him away. “The fuck, Jack?! That’s disgustin’!” McCree hissed as he held his foot out to wash it off under the running water before putting it back down.

“Sorry. My aim was a bit off.” Jack shrugged as he brought his blue eyes back up to look at McCree’s, still sporting a poorly concealed amused look on his face.

“I reckon’ yer gonna pay through the nose fer that one, Jackie.” McCree warned lowly, fire smoldering in his eyes as Jack felt the threat go straight down to his dick. His lips then lifted into a smug smirk and Jack became all too aware of what he just got roped into as McCree placed a hand on his own hip. “Be a dear an’ help move our shower along with what ya promised me earlier, Handsome.” He spoke, gesturing with his head towards the bottles on the soap holder. “Leave the lube sittin’ fer later.” McCree teased as he gave Jack a knowing wink before turning around, reaching for the faucets to lower the temperature so Jack would finally get to work.

And that was all the motivation Jack needed after slipping into his sub headspace for the first time in three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't all that bad, right? LOL


	3. Public

“Yer absolutely sure about this, Jack?” Jesse asked for about the fifth time since they stepped out of the robotic horse-drawn carriage to enter the red light district. 

Jack was wearing Jesse’s maroon duster, once more, over an inconspicuous red business shirt and black dress pants, the colors clashing in an almost offensive manner to Jesse’s eyes but Jack gave him an I.O.U, in writing, to permit him to doll himself up at his own discretion later. Besides, it was the mystery that Jack was wearing under said-inconspicuous clothing that mattered more to Jesse while he decided to sport his grey duster set. It had been a while since he went with this color variation anyways. 

Sneaky little shit came out here earlier to buy some new goodies, with Jesse’s money, and refused to let him in on the new garments he purchased. Jesse had to keep himself focused on getting their finances all lined up back at the hotel to account for Jack’s little spending trip, which wasn’t that much at all, much to Jesse’s surprise, and stave off the need to fuck Jack hard for being a tease. 

Jack rolled his eyes as he casually waited on the sidewalk while Jesse paid the driver and tucked his money clip back into the inside of his black vest’s breast pocket. The carriage pulled away from the curb to merge back into traffic while Jesse reached up to readjust his hat on his head and head over to Jack. Jack pulled out a mask and slipped it on, handing Jesse his own that he took with a ‘thanks’.

“I said I was okay with it, right? I’ll give you a color if my mind changes, Mr. Morricone.” Jack insisted as Jesse offered the loop of his arm to Jack after getting his simple black mask situated and the blonde hook his own around it without much fuss. 

Jesse nodded his head with a hum in acknowledgement as they slipped into the crowd of similarly masked men, women, and omnics, the guards on either side of the main entrance that was obscured by a thick black curtain to comply with decency laws. This large town’s red light district was particularly famous for the disregard of public decency laws once you get past the curtain to enter the adult goods shopping district and the many strip and BDSM clubs for everyone’s inner degenerate. Jesse reached into his vest’s inner breast pocket where he kept their IDs and passed Jack his fake before pulling out his own as they gradually approached the front of the line where the bouncers were.

“Identification please.” The bouncer to Jesse’s left asked, Jack’s arm unlooping from his own as the blonde went to the right side’s bouncer to get his own ID checked while Jesse presented his own. The man looked over the credentials before handing it back to Jesse with no real fuss. “Proceed.” 

Jesse tipped his hat to the man with a smile before heading on through the curtain, waiting by the black partition a few feet behind the curtain that obscured the open district so no kiddies could catch a peek at the adult wonderland from the sidewalk across the street. Jack had no difficulty getting through as he slipped passed the curtain and handed his ID back to Jesse, who just tucked them back into his breast pocket before offering his arm back to Jack once more with a smile.

Jack was indifferent as he slipped his arm back in and walked side-by-side beside his dom while they went around the partition to enter the red light district proper. The shops were lively with a spectacle of colored lights, excellent products on display in the shop windows and half-dressed babes trying to convince people to slip into their store. Jack probably did some window shopping before convincing Jesse to take a night off from hustling poker tables to relax with him here and Jesse was pretty pleased by his sub’s initiative.

Jesse felt himself grin in amusement as he watched people go into the changing rooms off to the side for people to change out of their street-safe duds and walk out in skimpy outfits and leather. If he had any idea of just how open this place was to debauchery then he would have brought his own leather ensemble along instead of dressing like a rich, southern gentleman. He brought his gaze over to Jack and watched as the blonde eyed the crowd curiously. It warmed Jesse’s heart to see him enjoying himself in his own way and want to share the experience with Jesse as well.

Feeling a bit cheeky, Jesse brought them to a halt in front of western-themed leather shop, his gaze falling appreciatively on the display mannequins in the window wearing much newer styles of the gear Jesse kept back at the casino hotel they were staying at. He let a low whistle as he leaned forward for a closer look, tipping his hat up to catch the price tag that accidentally snuck it’s way on products that shouldn't be dangling price tags to draw in curious window shoppers like himself.

“What?” Jack asked before leaning in more into Jesse’s side to get a better view of what he was looking at.

Jesse didn't put any weight into the action and playfully placed a hand on Jack’s head to turn his head so he would be able to see it for himself without Jesse pointing it out and embarrassing the store employees dressed with leather over their clothes. Someone might get their paycheck docked for this little slip up and hoped one of their own would notice it before a window shopper did. 

“Oh. Yikes.” Jack muttered in agreement under his breath as he finally noticed the price tag, reaching up to playfully bat Jesse’s hand off his head as he grinned back at his dom’s reflection in the window. Jesse ruffled Jack’s hair for good measure just to be a little shit before turning and continuing their leisurely stroll. Jack carded his hand through his hair to try and fix it with an annoyed glare at Jesse before he was finally satisfied enough with his touch up to loop his arm back with Jesse’s. He waited until they were out of hearing distance of the store employees out front before finally bringing up the inevitable question. “Is your gear that expensive or is it the real deal?”

Jesse just grinned in amusement at that. “Genuine article but I know how to clean them up good fer some bedroom play.”

Jack huffed lightly in amusement and lightly elbowed Jesse in the side for his teasing. “Don’t be disgusting. ‘If it’s not bought for the bedroom then it doesn’t touch the bed’, isn’t that one of your rules, Morricone?” 

He just shrugged his shoulders lightly at that, a smooth smile on his lips as Jesse’s eyebrows crinkled in good jest. Jack couldn't resist chuckling at that and rolled his pretty blues half-heartedly as they approached the front of the BDSM club he wanted to take Jesse too. It was rather nice having a chance to see Jack relax with him out in public, especially with how crowd-shy Jack could be at times.

He never gave Jesse a straight answer on why he was so crowd-avoidant but it wasn’t any of his business to pry where it wasn’t wanted. Jesse was paying him to be his arm candy and sexual travel partner, after all. Jack doesn’t have to tell him anything if he doesn’t want to.

Jesse was caught a bit by surprise when he saw Jack visibly relax when they entered the dimmed, air conditioned BDSM club. He thought it was strange that Jack was relaxed when walking about the red light district with him not even moments before, and had to brave the streets by himself earlier in the day. Sure, it might have been significantly less crowded in the early afternoon but even that must have given him some form of anxiety. Jack was certainly no pushover but Jesse caught onto what makes the man uncomfortable.

He didn’t say anything as he and Jack stepped up to pay the receptionist the entrance fee then headed around the desk to the many raised stages scatter throughout the huge lavish room. Many subs and doms in various states of undress gathered around the platforms while a dom and sub made use of the themed-furniture for scenes or just flat out fucking each other.

Jack spoke with Jesse earlier about foregoing any formalities and scenes, laying out what he was and was not comfortable with being utilized in front of an audience. Jesse had full intention of not crossing any of those boundaries and just giving Jack the pampering he deserved for going out of his way to indulge in their relationship in his own way. 

Jesse grinned as he led Jack to what seemed to be an unused platform that had a rather vanilla victorian-themed bedroom scene with a large, four-post bed with a canopy, and satin sheets; An ideal, romantic backdrop for the kind of sex he wants to give to Jack, just to show his appreciation and nothing more. He led Jack up the two steps onto the platform, noticing how easily anyone would be able to see them from the floor space below, and licked his lips in anticipation. Jesse was never much of an exibitionist so it was quite a thrill to be able to fuck Jack without the fear of being arrested for public indecency.

“Huh. Didn’t expect you to be the old-fashioned, gothic romance-type, Mister Morricone.” Jack teased as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The blonde was in the process of pulling his arm from the maroon sleeve of the duster he stole from Jesse before eyeing the ground critically. 

Jesse quirked a brow as he walked over with his hands casually on his hips and gazed down where Jack scowling at. “Somethin’ not t’yer likin’, Handsome?” He drawled curiously before glancing up to look at Jack.

Jack seemed amused by that as he gave Jesse a grin, slowly moving his gaze up to him. “Wasn’t sure if we should toss our clothes on the floor or not.”

Jesse balked at that. “Yeah, maybe throw them up on the canopy above before we climb in fer some fun?”

Jack brought his eyes upwards skeptically to glance at the velvet fabric stretched over the canopy. “You think they wash it? Also how are we going to get our clothes if they roll towards the center? I don’t think management will like us pulling the cloth off just to fetch your fancy socks.”

Jesse threw his head back and laughed at that, Jack smiling in amusement as well before Jesse hand waved the man’s concerns. “I’ll go get some chairs fer us to put out stuff down. Start warmin’ up the bed in the meantime, Darlin’?” He grinned as he turned to head towards the steps off the stage with his usual, casual swagger in his walk.

They ended up enjoying the evening greatly once they got the clothing situation settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the reviewer who encouraged me, out of the blue, to write more. I had this chapter laying around and decided to put it up even though the kink week is way over.


End file.
